To maintain and operate facilities for storage of biologic reagents at specified temperatures ranging from minus 100 degrees celsius to four degrees celsius. This is done in accordance with procedures which maintain the integrity of the materials and the safety of employees. To receive and store reagents; retrieve from storage, package and ship materials as directed; collect charges for materials shipped; maintain an accurate inventory of materials; and account and disperse monies collected as specified.